Printing machines of the type providing both for prime and verso printing are known, see for example German Pat. No. 881,043, Koch, especially FIG. 4 thereof. The machine described in this patent receives sheets from a gripper system for application to a printing or impression cylinder with which two rubber cylinders cooperate, each applying a prime print thereon. After transfer of the sheets to a further printing cylinder, the sheets have the reverse or verso printing applied. The then printed sheet is carried to a sheet delivery system in well known and suitable manner. Transfer from the first impression cylinder to the second impression cylinder is effected by a delivery gripper and a delivery chain system. This system requires two printing or impression cylinders, which are costly to make and require space. Additionally, the sheet which has two prime prints applied thereto is applied, with a freshly printed side, on the second impression cylinder, which may cause smearing of the just printed subject matter.